Project
by JellalFernandes13
Summary: This is mainly Gajevy. Levy is the weebo/nerd who lives alone with her adopted little sister Wendy, and Gajeel is the Jock who lives completely alone. Both sharing dark pasts yet dealing with it different ways. Will Levy lose it, or will Gajeel save her first? Will they walk different paths, or go on an unimaginable adventure? Read to figure out By: Juvia


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit for the characters goes to Hiro Mashima. Thank you now on with da fanfic

"In this world, evil is everywhere...in every single space...consuming every single creature...In this world, I have no hope.- Levy Mcgarden-secret diary-May 13, 2017"

Today was another typical day of school...getting bullied, eating alone, doing everyone else's work, pondering human existence, drawing in class, Acing every class...including gym...somehow. You see, i'm the nerd in the back who's nose is always stuck in a book. Ever since I was little I was bullied for my natural blue hair, and for being a nerd. Ever since I watched Mirai Nikki i have owned a diary only to realize there is no magic in this world. Even though I only got a diary in hopes of making things a little interesting, my diary turned out to be the only way i am able to stay...sane.

-On the way home- "I can't wait to get home"Is what every normal teenager thinks after a long day of school. I however, am a special case. I live alone with my adopted little sister Wendy Marvell. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but taking care of a energetic 12 year-old girl after school everyday isn't really every 17 year-old's dream. I wish that I had some sort of physical escape from my life, but suicide won't do...I could never leave little Wendy alone again. Now my only escapes from reality are drawing, my secret diary and music.

Time's a ticking hearts are running Think that Cupid's up to something You ask me how I feel I say nothing But lately colors seems so bright And the stars light up the night My feet they feel so light I'm ignoring all the signs I keep on frontin' They ask they bluffin' I keep you wondering Keep you hunting for my lovin' But I crave us hugging Yeah stay stubborn 'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings And know just how tug 'em I think I'm in love again In my head yeah you're in my head I think I'm in love again In my head yeah you're in my head I didn't think it could be true Let alone that it would be you I think I'm in love again I'm in love I'm in love I'm in lo... -BANG!- "What the crap!?" I squeak. "Is that..."(gasp) "Wendy you idiot!"

-In the kitchen- "Wendy, how many times have i told you I will cook?"What the crap was she thinking? Wendy tries her best at everything in attempt to please others, and she is amazing at everything!...except cooking "I-I didn't mean to, the stove was on fire s-so I thought i-if I broke it then t-the fire would stop..."she stuttered out. Scratch that she's bad at cooking and logical thinking. "Wendy I really do appreciate your attempt at cooking, and putting out the fire, but when we fix the stove I think it would be best for me to cook, okay?"I ask. "O-okie...Big sis?"She asked."Yes?" I ask."Hehehe, what are we gonna eat?" uhhhhhhhhhh "..." food...hehe I don't have a job yet...the rent for our apartment in fairy hills,and the food we have is paid with money Mira-chan from the bar gives me. She said I can work there when i'm 18...still 17...hehe we can't get food at a bar right...crap! "Well...we can...ummm..."What the crap am I supposed to say!?"Big sis? I have $20 on me...could that get us two bowls of ramen?"she asked."Yes, yes it ca-...Wait a minute...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET $20!?"I screamed...probally woke up everyone in the inn..."hehe...my friend gave it to me... his name i-" Her face was already more red than a tomato...oooooo"HIS?WHO IS THIS "FRIEND" OF YOURS?HMMMM ;) ;)"MWHAHAHA . . . . . "Well... I'm waiting..." . . . Wendy is blushing so hard...so she does have a crush on this "friend"of hers. "H-his name is R-romeo an-"I cut her off"ROMEO X WENDY HMMM SHIP NAME WOULD BE...(gasp) PERFECT!ROWEN!THIS IS THE BIRTH OF ROWEN!"

"...um...I-I...w-we...i-it's not l-like that..." Wendy said."Awwww it's okay. You must not realize your feelings for Romeo-kun. ;)" I said. "T-that's crazy..."Wendy said."Awww Wendy has a crush!"I said."D-DO N-NOT!"Wendy said"DO TOO!"I said "hmph, let's just get ramen."Wendy said."I agree. Let's go get some ramen with the money your boyfriend gave you."Mwhahahahaha"H-HE'S NOT M-MY B-BOYFRIEND"Wendy screamed...in my ear..."Aw did i hear you stutter on the boyfriend part? ;)"I said. Hmmmm, boyfriend...that sounds nice...But who would wan-"N-NO!"Wendy said. "Mwhaha LIES!"I said. "I-i'm n-not lying!"Wendy said. "Wendy and Romeo sittin in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a ba-"Wendy cut me off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Wendy screamed. ..."Awww, Wendy look at yourself. You're blushing! Besides quiet down...every stranger around is staring at you, and remember...Stranger danger"I said in a sing-song voice. "S-shut up."Wendy said, realizing the situation. Sarcasm time^^. "(gasp)What foul language you speak little Missy! I should just walk us right back home right now!"I scoff "Meanie...Lookie, I see the ramen stand. COME ON HURRY UP!"Wendy screamed. "OI! Wait up, Wendy!"I screamed back."OOOOOOOO, I WANT MISO RAMEN, PRETTY PLEASE, BIG SIS!"Wendy said."Fine. I will have some Shio ramen and she will have Miso."I said.

"Great, that'll be...SHRIMP!?Gihi so shrimp likes ramen, has a little sister, likes mis-"I cut him off. Great, just great! This man is one of my bullies at school...is he keeping tabs on me to use against me at school? "#1)Stalking is weird. #2)Just give us our ramen.#3)STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!"I scream."Oi, don't ya think it's rude to yell in public. Especially at someone who is about to give you ramen. Are you tryna teach that little girl bad manners?"He smirked as he put two bowls of ramen on the counter"How much will tha-..."He cut me off"Say "Please, black steal Gajeel."and it's free."WHAT THE CRAP!? "No way in h-"He cut me off."That'll be-"Crap I don't wanna waste Wendy's money when I can get this for free...she's still 12 she should be able to buy stuff for herself, not for both of us..."FINE!P-please, b-black steel Gajeel..."Aaannnnddddd there goes 90% of my dignity."Gihi. Here ya go, Shrimp."He smirked as he slid the ramen towards us."Come on let's get home Wendy it's late."I mumbled."Oi!Learn how to say thanks every once in a while!"He shouted to me as I walked of with a confused but happy Wendy greedily devouring her ramen."No thanks!"I smirked."Gihi"

* * *

-Author's note- Sorry it was so short...and crappy...Technically this is my first fanfic. I wrote one chapter for another one and abandoned it...I'ma try to stay up to date with this one...hehe...I will try my best to make the next one longer and better...Please be honest and give me your comment's and tell me what I should improve or what I am doing right. Thanks!^^


End file.
